I Prefer Brunettes
by Entropic Kitten
Summary: Bella is shopping with Alice when Edward gets caught out in a lie. Why oh why won't Tanya just give up already? ONE-SHOT ExB


**A/N: This is a one-shot I wrote a while ago, I just get so sick of Edward using the phrase "I prefer brunettes" to get himself out of trouble all the time. *shakes head***

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight but I did buy myself some brown hair dye the other day. =]**

* * *

Alice had dragged me to the mall with her, yet again. She'd already charged almost $3000 to her credit card and we had only been in the mall for an hour.

"Alice." I whined. "My feet are sore. Why did you insist I wear these death traps shopping with you?"

I flopped down on a bench and rubbed my feet, glaring at the 4 inch heels she'd forced me into.

"You look fantastic though Bella. No pain, no gain." Alice pouted.

"Ugh. Where are we going next?" I asked, hoping to get this all over with. I missed Edward.

"There's a new store that I wanted to check out over here." Alice pulled me to my feet and took off towards a store filled with hair products. The store was filled with row upon row of dyes, highlighting equipment and treatments for every type of hair imaginable.

"Ohh." Alice sang excitedly. "Let's dye your hair!" She grabbed various dyes and placed them on the counter talking non stop about how she won't change it too much, maybe just lighten my chocolate brown a little and add some highlights.

"I don't know, Alice are you sure?" I chewed my lip.

"Of course. Edward will love it!" She handed me the bag of dyes and products she'd purchased before sitting me down on a bench outside Victoria's Secret.

I sighed in relief that, after the scene I made in the store last time, she didn't pressure me to come in with her.

I looked around the mall, bored. A flash of copper hair drew my eye and I gasped feeling my heart constrict in pain. Almost automatically my feet pulled me towards him.

"Edward. What are you doing here?" I asked, ignoring the strawberry blonde next to him.

"Bella? I… um…" Edward looked shocked to see me.

"You told me you were going hunting." I accused. He looked down guiltily.

The strawberry blonde bombshell cleared her throat. "Oh. Bella, this is Tanya." Edward said, indicating the hussy who was now holding his arm.

"So… you lied to me to spend time with her?" I was angry and hurt. "I can see now why you wouldn't change me, why would you need to? I'm the pet human and she's the one you go to when I'm not around. Is that it?" Tears were running down my cheeks, from anger or pain I didn't know.

"It's not like that…" Edward started, reaching for me.

Tanya giggled. "THIS is your pet human?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice. "She's kind of plain Eddie."

_Eddie?_ I thought bitterly,_ he won't even let ME call him Eddie._

"I'll leave you to your… date." I spat the word at him, turning on my heel to walk back to Victoria's Secret and my best friend.

"Bella!" Edward grabbed my arm. "You know it's not like that, I love YOU. Besides, I prefer brunettes." He smirked.

"Is that a fact?" I snapped. "Well lucky for TANYA here I have just the thing to make you both very happy." I reached into the bag that held the hair dye Alice had bought for me with Edward in mind. I wrenched my arm from his grip and threw the hair dye at him as I walked away.

**~*~*~*~*~**

"Bella?" Alice rushed over to me. "What happened?" She asked, wiping my tears away.

"Ed… Edward…" I sobbed.

"What? What did he do?" Her eyes glazed over as she had a vision. Suddenly she giggled. "That was brilliant Bella! You should have seen the look on her face!"

"It's not funny Alice, I'm just a pet to him…" I sniffled. "Alice?" She was gone.

"You're not a pet to me..." A velvety voice said from behind me. I spun around to face a very apologetic Edward holding half a florist store worth of roses.

"I didn't want to lie to you, but tomorrow is the anniversary of the day we met and Tanya was helping me pick something special for you…" He frowned. "Though she shouldn't have been so rude to you."

"So, I'm not just a pet?" I asked in a small voice, suddenly embarrassed by my behavior.

"Of course not my silly Bella." Edward pulled me into his arms, taking care not to crush the roses as he did so. "I love you."

"I love you too." I mumbled. "Can we find Alice now?"

"Of course." Edward pressed his lips to mine softly. "And the look on Tanya's face WAS pretty amusing. She thought it might actually be a good idea to dye her hair brown, though Alice set her straight." He chuckled taking my hand.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, he really needs to get a new defence... _Hair dye exisits people_, it's not cute for him to say he prefers brunettes when it's so damned easy to change your haircolor.**

**Reviews are better than Tanya dying her hair for attention.**


End file.
